


Pretty

by Skyclimber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyclimber/pseuds/Skyclimber
Summary: Hey! I hope yall enjoyed my fluff!  If you wanna come hang out with me you can find me on twitter @skyclimber14.





	Pretty

               You were laying with your back across Junmyeon’s lap and your head on a pillow next to him.  The two of you had been quietly scrolling through your phones and enjoying each other’s presence.  However, you got bored quickly and had set your phone aside.  You didn’t even know how long you had been looking at Junmyeon, but it probably would have been creepy if it was anyone else.  You had tried to look at something else in the room, but your eyes kept getting dragged back to his face.  So, you just accepted it and continued to stare at your handsome boyfriend.  Your eyes would flit over the smooth plains of his skin that glowed with health and the sun.  You watched the way his facial expressions subtly changed with whatever he was looking at.  His brows would scrunch up causing that crease between them, or then would slightly raise at something else.  His lips would twitch a lot, sometimes like he was reading something, or slightly frowning or smiling.  Occasionally, his hair would fall into his eyes and he would have to push it out of the way again. 

               You were sure you hadn’t made a sound or moved at all, and yet something caught his attention and his eyes shifted to you.  Your eyes widened as his deep soft brown eyes met yours.  You really could have stared into his eyes forever.  You quickly blinked your eyes to snap yourself back to reality.  His eyebrows raised slightly.

               “Were you watching me this whole time?”  You watched his mouth move again.  “Hey, my eyes are up here.”  He jostled you on his lap.  Your eyes moved back up his face and you saw the crinkling around his eyes as he laughed at you.  “Why were you looking at me like that?”  His smile was blinding.

               “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  His eyes narrowed again and he leaned towards you.

               “Then why are you frowning at me like that?”  One of his fingers came and poked your cheek.  You scowled at him playfully.

               “I’m not frowning.”  You sat up and began moving away from him to the other end of the couch.  You eyed him wearily, there was a look in his eyes you didn’t like.

               “No, now you’re scowling at me!”  With each move you made to back up, he followed you, soon your back hit the other arm rest.  To try to further escape him you slouched down, about to roll onto the floor.  Unfortunately, he saw your move and moved his arms to pin you to the couch.

               “Tell me!”  He whined as he moved his hands to your waist.  You flinched as his hands tickled you, but you tried to play it off and hoped he didn’t notice. 

               He noticed.  You could see it in the look on his face.  It had shifted from pouting at you to a knowing, mischievous look.  “Tell me.”  It was a command, a threat, this time.  You shook your head in response to his demand, but your body tensed in anticipation.  You held your breath for one second, two, three.  Nothing.  You cracked open an eye to peek at him.  His expression was soft and he smiled gently at you.  Your brows came together, and you slowly opened your eyes, still weary of him.  He made a kissy face at you, and you let out a sigh of relief.  Only, when the breath was half way out, his fingers assaulted your sides, and the last half of the break came out as a scream.  He tucked the top of his head into the crook of your neck and waggled it around so his hair tickled your neck as his hands danced along your sides.  Tears were instantly streaming down your face as you tried to push him off you.  You tried pushing his shoulders off, you tried pushing him off with your legs, you even tried kicking his leg to get him to stop.  Your breath was coming in quick shallow breaths and was expelled just as quickly as it had come.  You were getting light headed from the lack of oxygen and your screaming and begging for him to stop.  You barely heard him speak over your pleading.

               “Just tell me why you were staring at me like that!”

               You didn’t have control of your body at this point, and you could feel your soul abandoning you as well.  “Your stupid face is PRETTY” you screamed at him through the laughter.  He stopped.

               Everything came crashing down when he stopped.  You laid there on the couch just gasping for air as your whole body slumped in exhaustion.  Tears still ran down your face, your lungs and throat burned, you felt like you had just run a marathon and then got hit by a truck.  You cracked an eye open to look at Junmyeon who was still situated above you.  There was a pretty shade of pink adorning his cheeks and even the tips of his ears.  You smiled weakly at your small victory. 

               You heard the couch creaking so you opened your eyes fully to look at him.  He had moved down the couch so he could lay with his head on your stomach, which was still heaving with your deep breaths.  He didn’t seem to mind.

               “You think I’m pretty?”  He asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

               “I think you’re drop dead gorgeous.” You gently threaded your fingers into his hair as your breath evened out.  “It’s actually rude how pretty you are.”  You felt him shaking his head against you.

               “Ah, you’re just as pretty, if not more so, so just shut up.”  You looked down at him to see him smiling up at you.  You petted the top of his head before moving your hand to his cheek.  You let your hand caress his soft skin before you pinched him.

               “That’s for tickling me.”  You sweetly rubbed his cheek again until the wounded puppy look left his face.  He moved his head so that your hand was back in his hair.  The two of you drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope yall enjoyed my fluff! If you wanna come hang out with me you can find me on twitter @skyclimber14.


End file.
